


Secondhand

by coverofnight



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coverofnight/pseuds/coverofnight
Summary: Joan reflects on her feelings for Vera. Set in Season 5.





	1. Slightly Used

I wanted to fuck her. No, I wanted to consume her and to possess her. To yank her hair back with as much brute force as I could muster and bend her over my desk in the broad light of day. I wanted to slip my hand between her legs and curl my fingers into her luscious folds.

I wanted so many things then. As I lay here now contemplating my fate, I remember that stark face staring back at me. Vera had only just euthanized her mother when I felt the niggling of lust overpower me momentarily. She looked so deliciously strong and empowered, as if she could match any challenge I set before her.

I had finally made her in my image.

She and I were quite the pair. Together we trailed these halls with complete conviction that each and every action we took was for the greater good. She grew more ruthless by the day and my lips trembled with desire for her.

I thought we had an understanding.

These days, Vera's a shell of who she used to be...a fading shadow that no longer resembles my own. No protege of mine would betray my confidence like she did. No one truly made in my image could become a slave to Jake’s weaknesses of the flesh.

Deep down, I know we both want the same thing: an acceptable place to explore the darker sides of ourselves. For both of us, Wentworth gives us more than enough to work with. She has Jake. I have her.

She's more like me than she'd ever care to admit. I made her. I am her God but she has forgotten how to worship me.

Little does she know that even from the quiet of my cell, I am the giver of many gifts.

Now Jake does what I cannot do. In my absence, he does all that I desire.

He slips his hands between her legs, massages her sweet spot, and makes her scream his name. He mounts her from behind, yanks her hair back so that the white and vulnerable flesh of her neck is exposed for the taking, then works himself into a frenzy over the lithe and sinewy body that writhes beneath him.

It’s me there with her each time he innocently says, “Vera, let's try something new.” And it's me when he trails wet kisses along the lines of her body.

I am there at breakfast when she serves it, and at bedtime when she checks under the bed. I am with her when Jake spoons her, and when he kisses her forehead after a tiring day.

I live so fully through Jake that I sometimes forget that she would rather see me dead. But given our history and all that I have bestowed upon her, could she really bear my death on her conscience?


	2. Illusions

In my dreams I slip my long fingers into her warm, oozing cunt. She spreads her legs wider for me and her liquid arousal runs smooth over my hand. I use my shoulders to bear down on her, then I growl into her ear. She hisses in response.

Here and now, I can’t help but ask myself whether Jake actually accomplishes what I know my fingers alone would. Even more than that, I ask myself whether she submits to him in bed the way she did to me in uniform. From Jake’s occasional reluctance to recount their sex in detail, I suspect she does not. At least I'm assured that some of my strength still thrives inside her.

In the moments just before sleep takes over my body, I see us as we might have been. I see myself as I _should_ have been. Powerful and in complete control of my actions...and hers. She would have given me everything. Every. Last. Drop. And I would have lapped up every ounce of her sex and her mind as if it were my birth right.

Perhaps it was.

But with Vera, as with Jianna, something in me faltered. I wanted a different end for us. I wanted love. I can admit this now because in the privacy of my cell, I know I have nothing left to lose. But out there, with Vera’s eyes undoubtedly watching me over the CCTV, I must prove that life in teal doesn't reduce me to a mere prisoner.

I am still her God. I am still deserving of her unwavering devotion. I prove it with every success behind these bars. Each time I've outsmarted her or flipped the switch on her best laid plans, I show Vera just how lost she is without me.

She is powerless without my guiding light and a weakling without my sheer strength to set her free. She knows this as well as I, and I can see it each time she restrains her affection for me to flex her status and show me she's in charge.

She isn't.

The beauty of being who I am is that I never let any outside influence dictate my actions. Absolutely nothing outside this body can change my pre-determined course. I needn't show the world who wields the most power for they already know.

It is only Vera who lets those shiny little crowns blind her to my genius.

When the timing is right, I will strip it all away. The title, the crowns, the responsibility. Her uniform. Soon enough she'll need only worry about when, where, and how long I'll be knuckle deep inside her. How I'll be suckling eager lips to her breast. And if I'll lay with her long enough to let her fully bask in my glory.


	3. Touch of Paradise

Jake tells me that of all the dirty things he’s done to her, she likes the slithering of his tongue between her legs best. She squirms, he says, with each lashing of his tongue against her swollen clit. She grasps desperate fingers around his head and scrapes merciless fingernails against his scalp.

 Sometimes, she requests that he blindfold her so that any flick of his snake-like tongue comes as a complete surprise. Jake explains that he teases and taunts her, that she begs him for more. And although I did not ask him to, he relishes in the pleasure he gives her.

If I am honest with myself, I am seething with jealousy. It's all off-script. Absolutely none of this results from my careful instruction. He has betrayed me and he will pay.

After tonight, he will never forget that _I_ am the puppet master. It is my words, my thoughts, my machinations that make Vera come. He will understand completely that although he may often take my place, I am the only one who knows how and when to touch her.

Tonight Jake guides me to a darkened room in the depths of the prison. I wait in the shadows until the two love birds come stumbling into my field of view. They kiss. Hold hands. She moans into his mouth and I silently rage with impatience.

Soon he blindfolds Vera. She gasps in excitement, and I know instinctively that she's desperate for release.

Jake once mentioned to me that she climaxes more easily in the prison than she does at home. Watching her anticipation grow by the second, I fully comprehend now why that is. It goes against the rules, against the promises we all made the moment we became officers. Being in uniform requires a level of professionalism and compartmentalization that can be incredibly difficult to master. Vera, like me, is on the verge of losing grip. It’s only a matter of time before her indiscretions here lead to trouble elsewhere.

My cue comes when Jake helps Vera out of her pants and sets her down on a standalone chair in the middle of the room. As instructed, he steps aside so I may take my rightful place before Vera. Never would I kneel before a lesser being, but for Vera’s soft flesh I would do anything.

I trail kisses along her thighs, darting out my tongue where I know she's most sensitive. When I see her removing her button-down and bra, I'm grateful that so much of the work is already done for me. Her round, fleshy breasts call out to me and I know I must taste one. I rise and clasp Vera’s hands around her back so she can't touch me, then I take her entire left breast into my mouth.

I suck long and hard, then let my teeth graze over her nipple.

“Oh God,” she whispers and I'm satisfied to know that she still knows how to beckon me by name. I have to restrain my own growing need to moan.

With one hand still cuffing Vera’s, I use my other to caress her breast. It fits so beautifully in the palm of my hand that I can very easily thumb over the erect nub at its tip. My eye wanders to Jake who has now taken my place in the shadows. The scour on his face tells me that he sees fully the stir I'm capable of causing in Vera.

I know he loves her and so I must taint it. I must show him that no one goes against my instructions. It is my duty to make him understand that only  _I_ have the power to make Vera come undone.

En garde, Jake.

I kneel before my Vera once again, this time with a single goal in mind: make her a quivering, trembling mess with just a few flicks of the tongue.

I get to work right away. I lick the length of her slit before pushing my tongue in between her wet folds. I circle her already swollen clit, then suck it into my mouth. Her pungent taste and smell arouse me, and again I must stop myself from losing control.

I keep going. I keep working her until she clasps her fingers around my head. I panic momentarily when I remember my ponytail.

She freezes as she takes it into her hand and I stop what I'm doing immediately. I watch her face go unchanged as she combs the length of my ponytail with her fingers. She recognizes it, and me, too.

“Joan?” she whispers.

I hang my head. I'm not ready for this to end. “Vera,” I say softly.

She takes a deep breath and licks her lips before removing her blindfold. The teary-eyed look of shock on her face makes me feel ashamed.

Yet she doesn't move. She still rests one hand at the back of my head and looks to me with a mix of surprise and acceptance.

“And Mr. Stewart?” she asks.

I bite back the truth. “He's gone. He won't be coming back for some time.”

Vera contemplates this and now it is my turn to be shocked. She hasn't so much as flinched at the sight of me. In fact, she stays perfectly exposed. Her bare chest heaves with uncertainty and her legs remain wide open before me. Her blue eyes look long and hard at me, as if considering their purest desire.

I already know what that is.

She tosses her blindfold and takes her breast into her own hand. I watch her caress it much like I did and I want so much again to take into my mouth. Her other hand now moves gently to my cheek. “I want you to fuck me, Joan,” she says in a husky whisper. Her fingers graze my skin and I can't help but lean into her touch. This is all I've ever wanted.  

With a hunger and a growl that surprises even myself, I plunge my face downward and give her everything I've got.

When it's all said and done, animal-like cries escape her mouth and her body trembles in pleasure before me. Her labored breathing and quivering legs tell me I've done a proper job. As I stand to depart, she's got one last surprise for me. She takes my good hand in hers, the one I used to fulfill her every fantasy, and puts my fingers in her mouth.

“Mmm,” she hums.

My mouth hangs open. Is this the true Vera? Or is she the one I created? Either way, I feel I've finally met my match.

**_End._ **


End file.
